


Голос

by Seleniana



Series: 'All my own work!' - babyklingon's little pieces [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seleniana/pseuds/Seleniana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшое дополнение к предпоследней сцене 5-го сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голос

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Almost a drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/198824) by [babyklingon (asparagusmama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/pseuds/babyklingon), [BabyKlingon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKlingon/pseuds/BabyKlingon). 



Льюис развернулся и вышел, интересуясь, стоит ли просто приехать к Хобсон с бутылкой и Джеймсом или честно предупредить ее.  
Он пытался сказать ей, говоря: «Мы с Джеймсом кое-что делаем, но ты можешь к нам присоединиться», но она, очевидно, не поняла подсказку.  
Именно тогда он ощутил, что кто-то шел за ним, и он услышал высокомерный, покровительственный, презрительный, знакомый голос, говорящий ему на ухо: "Джеймс и я, Лью-ис, Джеймс и я."  
Он повернулся.  
Но, конечно, Морса там не было.


End file.
